


kiss kiss kiss

by allegrolines



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a pause after Woohyun finishes talking, and then Howon takes a breath—deep, deep, deep—and says, “I’m sure the lipstick looked great on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss kiss kiss

They all get together after the live broadcast ends, joking around and being too loud. Myungsoo pulls Woohyun close for a selca, Sungyeol’s face still covered in green paint, and Woohyun can’t help laughing until his sides hurt when Myungsoo shows them the pic. One of the staff members wanders around them with hot tea in plastic cups, and Woohyun’s sipping his when Howon catches up with him, a little smile on his face.

Smiling back at Howon is the easiest thing in the world, and so Woohyun does that, not even bothering to hold back the wave of fondness that washes over him. Unexpectedly, Howon’s grin turns into a frown all of a sudden. He leans in a little closer, touching the corner of Woohyun’s mouth with his thumb.

“You have something there,” Howon says, very calmly.

Fondness turns into shock, hot in Woohyun’s stomach and across his cheeks. He thought he had done a good job wiping the lipstick off his mouth, but he can see the faintest smudge of red on Howon’s thumb, clashing against his skin. Woohyun chuckles, feeling nervous and a little self conscious. Howon doesn’t make fun of him, though, and after hesitating for a moment Woohyun starts telling him what went on during Sunggyu’s broadcast.

There’s a pause after Woohyun finishes talking, and then Howon takes a breath—deep, deep, deep—and says, “I’m sure the lipstick looked great on you.”

Woohyun blinks. Howon’s staring at his mouth when he speaks, and any other time Woohyun would think he was just teasing him, making a joke to lighten the conversation. But Howon’s voice is too serious, too earnest, and Woohyun can tell he isn’t kidding at all. In fact, he can tell Howon really, _really_ means that.

Dongwoo crashes into them before Woohyun can reply, bubbling with laughter and talking a mile a minute, and the mood changes quickly after that, the tension disappearing as quickly as it had come. Howon doesn’t mention the lipstick again, even though Woohyun sees him rubbing his thumb against his index finger later, looking down at them thoughtfully. Woohyun doesn’t say anything either. He can’t stop thinking about it that night, though, remembering how Howon’s voice had sounded and how his eyes had gone dark when he touched Woohyun’s lip. He falls asleep replaying Howon’s words in his head, curled up on his side with the blankets pulled tight around him, a coil of arousal wound up low in his belly.

 

\---

 

It doesn’t take too long for Woohyun to decide to do something about the lipstick incident. He starts with small steps, rummaging through his toiletries until he finds a little tin of tinted lip balm. He keeps it on his pocket for a few days, and ends up putting on some one morning when they all have to go to the company to keep working on their new album, without any cameras or extra staff around. Woohyun makes sure the lip balm is spread on just thickly enough to be noticeable without being too obvious. It makes his mouth look like he’s been biting on his lips, and he can feel Howon’s eyes on him when he gets back to the dance room, his gaze heavy and focused.

Howon staring at him isn’t anything new, but the way he only seems to be looking at his mouth is too deliberate to be a coincidence. Every time Woohyun catches Howon glancing at him he gets a rush of satisfaction and excitement, a flutter of butterflies dancing in his stomach. He’s too wired to actually feel smug about it, kind of terrified but still exhilarated by the whole situation. Woohyun doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing or what he wants to achieve with his little experiment, but he knows he loves Howon looking at him like that. He can’t help feeling pleased, warmth and contentment running down his spine and making his movements sharper when he goes through the choreography.

Woohyun stares at his bare face on the bathroom mirror that evening. He runs the pads of his fingers over his own bottom lip, thinks about Howon doing the same too many times to count, and _knows_ he wants to get some actual lipstick, somehow. It makes him feel antsy, wondering what shade Howon would like the best on him, but in the end he keeps things simple and just orders a nice red one online. After all, Woohyun reasons, Howon seemed to really like that color the first time.

He had thought he was nervous the day he put on lip balm before going to their dance practice, but it’s nothing compared to how he feels when he uses the lipstick for the first time. Howon is supposed to arrive any second now—the two of them are meeting to go over a few of their songs together—and Woohyun can’t get used to the unfamiliar feeling of the lipstick on his mouth, trying not to pace around his room and mostly failing at remaining calm.

The door clicks open and Howon actually does a double take when he sees him, his eyes zeroing in on Woohyun’s lips. His mouth falls slightly open around a soft, awed _oh_ that rings in Woohyun’s ears. He feels suddenly shy, way too aware of how big his mouth is without any help and wondering if he’s overdone it. He can tell Howon notices that he’s sort of uncomfortable, because Howon’s expression softens a little, walking up to him in measured steps. 

“You look really good right now,” Howon says gently, touching Woohyun’s lips lightly and leaning in to press a soft kiss on one side of his mouth.

Woohyun breathes out, and the rush of heat and helpless affection he feels drowns any concerns still lingering in his head. He tugs Howon close and kisses him harder, opening his mouth for him like he has done so many times before. When he pulls back Howon’s lips are tinged red, the lipstick smeared all over and around his mouth. Woohyun kisses him again, licks across Howon’s lips and against his tongue, doesn’t stop until his own mouth is a wreck and there’s a smudge of red on Howon’s chin.

They chuckle at each other, giddy and and breathless, blushing when they see the mess they’ve made. Howon’s eyes are bright when he wipes at his own mouth with the back of his hand, and Woohyun can only stare at him and think of how he wants to press kisses all over Howon’s body and leave red marks everywhere. Howon tugs him in again, brushes his mouth over Woohyun’s cheeks and pulls Woohyun’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“I want—” Woohyun begins.

He doesn’t know how to continue, so he pushes Howon onto the bed, pulls the tube of lipstick from his pocket. Howon stares at it and then smiles, wrapping his hand around Woohyun’s.

“Let me,” he says, soft and low.

He takes the lipstick from Woohyun and cups his palm around one side of Woohyun’s face, holding him steady. Howon reapplies the lipstick so, so carefully, taking his time to fill in every centimeter of Woohyun’s mouth with short strokes until it’s all perfectly red again. His eyes never waver away from Woohyun’s lips and the heat simmering in Woohyun’s belly boils over, spills all the way down to his toes. He’s getting hard just from the anticipation alone, and can feel Howon’s equally hard cock pressing against his thigh through Howon’s jeans and his own soft sweatpants. 

“There you go,” Howon breathes. He sits back after one last brush of the lipstick over Woohyun’s bottom lip, staring at him. “You have the most perfect mouth,” he says, his voice full of wonder.

Woohyun snaps into motion, turned on beyond words. He pushes Howon down until he’s flat on his back and leans in to kiss his throat, just under Howon’s left ear. Woohyun leaves a trail of kiss marks down Howon’s neck and between his collarbones, unbuttoning Howon’s shirt at the same time. His skin is soft and warm, and Woohyun raises his head just enough to see the marks smeared on it. He doesn’t stop, just keeps going lower and lower until Howon’s chest and abs are covered in red smudges, feeling his own pulse jump and his cock twitch whenever the touch of his mouth makes Howon gasp. Woohyun’s hands fumble with the button of Howon’s jeans, undoing it and pulling down the zipper while he keeps pressing kisses on Howon’s lower stomach. Howon’s fingers comb through his hair, pulling on it a little.

There’s a red mark smudged on the waistband of Howon’s underwear. Woohyun pulls Howon’s pants off, pushes his boxers down past his knees. Howon reaches down to cradle his jaw gently, swiping his thumb over Woohyun’s bottom lip—Woohyun leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth falling open under the first hint of pressure.

“You’re so, so beautiful,” Howon says, still tracing Woohyun’s lips with his finger. “Woohyunie, you—”

Woohyun moans softly, blinking up at Howon. He’s looking Howon in the eyes when he wraps his mouth around Howon’s cock, sliding it down the shaft so very slowly. Howon’s face scrunches up in pleasure, his pupils blown up wide, and he doesn’t stop staring at Woohyun’s lips. Woohyun can only imagine how his mouth must look, stretched wide around Howon, how he must be leaving smears of red lipstick on his cock. He tightens his mouth on the upstroke, curling his hands around Howon’s hipbones, loving the way Howon’s focus makes him feel. Howon tenses under him, his legs shaking against the sides of Woohyun’s ribcage, his fingers running down Woohyun’s face with something that feels like adoration. He holds Woohyun’s jaw between his hands, breathing his name like a prayer. Woohyun feels Howon’s cock throb in his mouth, and then Howon is coming in hot, heavy pulses, salty-bitter on Woohyun’s tongue. He keeps his lips wrapped tightly around Howon, swallowing everything down until Howon’s moans turn into choked off gasps, too oversensitive to go on.

When Woohyun pulls back there’s a trail of saliva running down to his chin, and he knows his lips must be smudged horribly, red lipstick smeared everywhere. Howon doesn’t seem to mind the mess, though. He tugs Woohyun up to kiss him hard and deep, running his tongue all over Woohyun’s tender mouth. Woohyun sighs against him, tilting his head into the kiss, and one moment later he can feel one of Howon’s hands sliding into his sweats and wrapping firmly around his cock. He comes after just a handful of strokes, panting against Howon’s neck and kissing the last traces of lipstick into Howon’s skin. Howon holds him by the chin, kissing him over and over again until he suddenly starts laughing, pulling back from Woohyun’s parted mouth.

“I have no idea what that was,” Howon says, bright eyed and hoarse, his voice laced with affection and amusement. “And I’m not sure where you got that idea from but I’m not complaining. _At all_.” He runs two of his knuckles across Woohyun’s lips. “You look _really_ good wearing lipstick,” he says, “but to be honest your mouth’s just as sexy without it.”

“Sap,” Woohyun replies with delight, grinning crookedly at him. 

He leans in and starts kissing Howon all over his face, pressing light, tiny pecks on Howon’s forehead and his cheekbones and the corners of his eyes, where they are crinkled with laughter. That makes Howon break into guffaws, and he pushes Woohyun away and rolls him onto his back, pinning him down until Woohyun stops trying to break free of his hold and goes pliant against the mattress. Howon kisses him for a long time afterwards, almost chastely considering what they’ve just done. He gets up from Woohyun’s bed after they pull back, walking up to the dresser while Woohyun takes off his dirty pants and throws them into the laundry basket. A moment later Howon passes him a clean pair of shorts and a packet of wipes so he can remove the lipstick from his face.

“I don’t think wipes will be enough for me,” Howon snorts, looking down at himself pointedly. Woohyun stares at him too, making sure his eyes linger on the marks he left on Howon’s collarbones and on his abs, right under Howon’s navel. “Stop that,” Howon protests, his ears turning bright red.

“Stop what?” Woohyun asks mock innocently, scooting over so Howon can sit by his side again, both of them leaning back against the headboard.

“Stop with your face,” Howon replies, leaning in and kissing him.

“You love my face,” Woohyun says when they break apart.

“I do,” Howon says, dropping his forehead on Woohyun’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Woohyun tells him, running his fingers through the soft, thick hair at the back of Howon’s head.

Howon doesn’t reply for a while, but Woohyun can see the red on his ears spreading down to the nape of his neck. “I do, too,” Howon whispers a moment later, his face still turned against Woohyun’s collarbones, hot even through Woohyun’s shirt.

Woohyun hums, keeps petting Howon’s hair for a little longer. “I finished another section of the song I showed you a couple of days ago,” he says after a moment of silence. “I tried that thing you said, changing the order of the chord progression. I don’t know if it’s exactly how I wanted it to sound at the beginning but—I think it could turn into something.”

“Okay,” Howon says. He raises his head and his eyes are clearer than before, even though he’s still looking a little flustered. The sharp, focused face he makes whenever they talk about making music will always be Woohyun’s favorite thing. “Let’s listen to it, then.”

Woohyun smiles. “So are you staying over tonight?” he asks, grabbing his laptop from the bedside table and setting it between them, balanced on his and Howon’s thighs.

“Only if you make me dinner later,” Howon replies, nudging him playfully.

The laptop chimes at them. Woohyun smiles wider. “Sounds like we have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Clazziquai Project’s “Kiss Kiss Kiss”
> 
> This started as a (very, very) late night conversation with Kim and then the unavoidable happened again. Thank you for my death, Nam Woohyun.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Kate for proofreading this. You’re a gift <3


End file.
